Secrets We Hid in the Night
by RedLovesGHOLTL
Summary: The Spencers and Cassadines have suffered great losses in the past few months but now secrets from the past threaten to destroy them all. Will they be able to pull together and survive? Takes place about 4 years into the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom? Mom! Did you hear me?"

The sound of her eldest daughter's voice pulled Alexis Davis away from the haunting thoughts that had filled her mind. "Wh-What?" she asked.

"I said I'm having a boy." Sam gave her mother a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." Pulling herself together, she smiled at Sam, "Congratulations. Have you told Dani yet?"

"Yeah. She's excited to be getting a little brother." Sam's expression saddened, "Plus it gives her something to ask about besides 'When is daddy waking up?' It's a-it's a good distraction", she choked out.

Alexis closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and released it. Jason Morgan had been in a coma for almost 5 months. It was the result of an explosion that had devastated many Port Charles families. It amazed Alexis how one event could so dramatically change everything forever. "Well I think that dinner tomorrow night is in order to celebrate not only the newest addition to the family but your sister's homecoming as well."

"I can't believe Kristina has graduated from Yale already," said a disbelieving Sam. "It seems like yesterday she was graduating from high school."

"I know. But I'm glad she's coming home. It's been a hard year and I just want all my girls home and safe."

"Well, lucky for you that Nikolas offered her a job at Cassadine Industries."

"That I am very grateful for. And on that note I am going to go and let you get some rest. Trust me. You are going to need it." She said with a laugh as she stood up.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Sam walked her mom to the door and gave her a hug.

"Bye, sweetheart." Alexis walked onto the elevator, and leaned up against the wall hoping and praying that the fears haunting her would not come true.

* * *

><p>Lucky Spencer was attempting to concentrate on the mountain of paperwork in front of him. It had been a long day and look as if it would be a long night. He hated working doubles these days. He wish he could be home with his boys. He'd rather be reading a story to Aidan right now or attempting to help Cameron with his homework then slogging through piles of paperwork. His sons need him more right now then the Port Charles Police Department.<p>

"I come bearing gifts," a voice said jarring Lucky back to reality. He looked up at his partner and brother-in-law Dante Falconeri, who was holding take out bags from Kelly's. "You okay?" Dante asked him.

"Yeah," Lucky replied. "Just tired."

"Yeah, I hear you," Dante said as he sat down at his desk. "I talked to Lulu. She was getting ready to read Aidan a story and said that Cam was working on homework. Or least he was pretending to work on homework. She thinks he was texting some girl."

Lucky laughed a little, "He was doing that yesterday. I asked him who he was talking to and he told me no one. Right then I knew it was girl."

Laughing, Dante said, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," Lucky told him. He pulled a folder out of the giant on his desk and handed it to Dante. "Here's a update from Interpol. Carly isn't in France like we thought. Or at least she isn't now."

Dante frowned, "I wish we could catch a break. I talked to Jax yesterday and his people haven't found anything either. I just don't know why she took off."

"Well," Lucky said as he munched on a French fry, "her whole world came crashing down on her. She lost a lot at once."

"Yeah, but she still has Michael and Josslyn. I just don't understand why she would leave them."

"Sometimes people just can't take it anymore and they have to deal with it in their own way. My father, Ethan, and I tend to use alcohol. Carly, like Lulu, felt the need to runaway. Spencers deal with their problems in self-destructive ways." Lucky explained to him.

"Yeah, and Michael is trying to be a shining example of that." Dante said.

"Taking over your father's mob organization isn't exactly a recipe for a long and danger-free life."

"I just wish Jason would wake up and Carly would come back and maybe they could straighten him out."

"He's 23-years-old, Dante. It's up to him now."

"Yeah. I know. And I can't change that."

"There's a lot of things we can't change no matter how much we want to," Lucky sadly reminded him.

Dante nodded and pulled a file out of his inbox and started flipping through it. Lucky returned to the stack in front of him. _Yeah_, he thought, _if only we could change the past. Then my sons would still have their mother_.

* * *

><p>Ethan Lovett walked towards his room above Kelly's exhausted. It seemed like everyone in Port Charles had decided to cheat on their spouse and with Sam entering her third trimester most of the work load had fallen on him and Spinelli. He opened the door to his room and was surprised to find a petite brunette sitting on the end of his bed. He smiled at her and said, "I swear your sister told me that you weren't coming back until tomorrow."<p>

"Well…that is what I told her," Kristina Davis said with a smile.

"You're not even officially home and you're already lying to your family?", he teased her.

"My mom and sisters don't need to know everything about my life," she said as she walked towards him. "Besides, I figure we'll be found out soon anyway, so we might as well enjoy our time before everyone puts their two cents in."

"I guess you do have a point. Sneaking around is going harder now that you are home full-time."

"Well, we have two options. Either we go ahead an tell everyone about us or we keep sneaking around until we get. Personally I vote for the second option", she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I kind of like that idea," he replied with a smile.

"I thought you would," she said as she pulled him into a kiss. Kristina didn't like keeping secret from her family but she wasn't ready to hear their opinions on her relationship with Ethan. So for now, sneaking around seemed like their best option.

* * *

><p>Luke Spencer was behind the bar of the Haunted Star searching for the spare key to the office that he knew his daughter had hidden somewhere. Long ago he had hidden a box of forged documents in a secret compartment in the office and he needed to get his hands on for his latest con. Lulu had changed the lock on the office when she assumed ownership of the casino presumably as a way of keeping her father and brother from stealing her blind. Luke was so distracted by his mission that he didn't notice when someone walked up to the bar.<p>

"Looking for something?" a voice asked.

Luke stood up, turned around, and smiled innocently, "Just looking for some Scotch, Natasha."

Alexis pointed at a bottle near his arm, "It's right there."

"Well, would you look at that. How did I miss it sitting right there?" he asked her.

"No idea. But if you're pouring…" she motioned with her hand for him to pour her one as well.

He poured her a glass of the Scotch and one for himself. "So to who or what do I owe this late night visit?"

Alexis took a sip of her drink and answered, "We have a problem."

"What do you mean 'we' have a problem?" Luke asked.

Alexis reached into her purse and pulled out the letter she had received earlier in the day. "Things that we took great care hiding in the past are not going to stay there much longer.", she told him as she laid the letter in front of him.

Luke picked up the letter and started reading it. Alexis nervously sipped on her drink while she waited for him to finish.

Finally, Luke refolded the letter and laid it back down on the counter. He picked up his glass and took a drink before asking, "Why now?"

Alexis shook her head, "I don't know. But what I do know is that both of our families are in danger and they just may pay the price for our pasts."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sam woke up and found herself lying on the ground. She sat up and focused on her dim surroundings and realized she was in a warehouse of some sort. She reached down to feel her stomach and was overcome with panic. "Where is my baby?" she said out loud. Sam jumped up and started to wander around in an aimless panic. "Where's my baby?" she cried again. She was starting to have difficulty breathing._

"_Samantha!" a male voice boomed._

_Sam looked frantically around her, "Who's there?" she demanded._

"_Samantha, you really do need to calm down," the voiced continued._

_Sam turned around and finally spotted the source of the voice. There in the dim light of the old warehouse stood a man clothed in what appeared to be a black suit. She couldn't see his face but figuring out what he looked like was the not her main focus. She was staring at the tiny squirming baby wrapped in a blue blanket that the man held in his arms._

"_Give me my baby!" she screamed at the man._

"_I'm afraid that is not possible, Samantha" the man informed her coldly._

"_If you think I'm letting you take my baby-"_

_The man cut her off before she could finish her threat, "Careful, Samantha or you will lose more then your son," he warned her._

_Sam started walking angrily towards him, "What are you talking about?" she demanded._

"_Mommy!" a little girl cried._

_Sam stopped in her tracks, "Dani?" she asked as her panic grew even more._

"_Mommy!" Dani yelled again._

"_Dani, where are you?" _

"_Over here," her daughter said in a matter-of-fact way._

_Sam turned to the right where the voice of her daughter appeared to come from. She looked back at the man holding her newborn son unsure of what to do. The man just stood there not saying a word as if he was silently enjoying her predicament. Sam stepped forward and tripped over a stack of boards that she hadn't seen. She fell forward landing with her head smashing into the concrete floor. "Damn it!" the uttered as she rubbed her head._

_The man laughed at her, "Oh, Samantha. I expected better from you," he taunted her._

_Her anger boiling over, Sam asked him, "Who the hell are you?"_

"_A piece of your incomplete puzzle."_

_Sam shook her head unsure of what he was talking about. She had no idea why this man had taken her or her children. Sam's head started to hurt as her thoughts whirled. The pain was becoming so intense that everything started to go black as the man continued to laugh at her._

"_Mommy!" Dani called._

Sam jerked up. Light filled her vision once again and she realized she was in her bedroom at home. Breathing hard she looked over to the right side of the bed and saw her terrified 3-year-old daughter staring back at her.

"Dani!" Sam said with a sigh of relief as she reached over and pulled her daughter up on the bed with her being careful of her ever expanding stomach.

With her bright blue eyes opened wide, Dani asked, "Mommy are you okay?"

Sam smiled at her, "Yeah baby, I'm fine. Mommy just had a bad dream."

"Did it have dinosaurs and big monsters?" Dani asked curiously.

"Something like that," Sam told her as she tousled Dani's dark brown hair. "What are you doing up?"

Dani giggled, "It's morning Mommy."

Sam looked over at the clock on the nightstand and was shocked to discover it was almost 9 am. "Oh, no. I overslept. You're late for preschool."

"I should just spend the day with you and my baby brother," she said with a mischievous grin.

Sam laughed, "As much as I would love that, I need to go to work before Spinelli and Ethan quit and start their own PI firm. Plus you love preschool." Sam reminded her.

Dani crossed her arms and let out a big sigh, "Fine, I'll go to school."

Sam put her finger on Dani's nose, "Good. And when you out of school Aunt Krissy will be home and we're going to Grandma's for dinner."

"Yay!" Dani exclaimed as she hopped out of the bed. "I want cereal for breakfast." she said as she ran down the hall.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sam called after her. The smile on Sam's face faded as her thoughts drifted back to her dream. Even though she knew it was dream for some reason she couldn't shake the ominous feeling it left her with. She rubbed her stomach and shook her head. Pushing away those thoughts, she headed downstairs to have breakfast with her daughter.

* * *

><p>Lucky walked into Kelly's in desperate need of some coffee. He didn't get home until after 3 am because of the piles of paperwork he had to complete and he woke up before 7 to fix breakfast for his sons and Lulu. He hadn't had the heart to wake his sister up so she could drag home in the middle of the night so he just let her sleep. He had just dropped Aidan off at his pre-Kindergarten class and now was in search of a jolt of energy. He walked to the counter where his father was busy going through a folder full of documents. "Planning a scam?" Lucky asked his father.<p>

Luke looked up and quickly closed the folder, "Something like that Cowboy," he told his son. Luke studied Lucky's appearance and said, "You look like you could use some coffee."

Lucky laughed, "_Some_ is a bit of an understatement."

Luke shoved the folder under the counter and grabbed a mug which he filled with coffee. Setting the mug in front of Lucky, he asked, "Long night?"

Lucky took a sip, "Yeah, I spent the night digging through a mountain of paper work."

"Just another downside to being a cop," Luke reminded him.

Not wanting to talk about his career as a cop with his father, Lucky changed the subject, "So, what is it this time? Art heist in Barcelona? Jewel heist in the Netherlands?"

"I wish", Luke said with a devilish grin. "Unfortunately, it's not about jewels or priceless art. Or money even." He said as his grin faded.

Now Lucky was suspicious, "What kind of game are you playing with Helena now?"

"It was nothing to do with Helena either. I have no idea what the demented old bat is up to. Although I'm sure it's not good for me." Luke told him. "I'm just helping out an old friend."

Lucky's suspicions were now in overdrive. There were very few people that Luke Spencer would help out and not expect to gain something out of it. With Sonny dead, it only left one person in Port Charles that Luke will help out with no questions asked. "What are you helping Alexis with?" he finally asked his father.

Luke looked surprised at the mention of Alexis' name which told Lucky that he was right about who Luke was helping out.

Luke realized that Lucky was on to him, which he supposed was his own fault because after all he taught his son how to run cons and spot cons years ago. "I'm just helping Natasha out with an issue an involving a client. Since I can always use a lawyer I figured I would do this favor for her."

Lucky wasn't convinced but decided not to press it. "Okay. Well do try to stay out of trouble. If you get arrested you really will need Alexis because I won't be able to help you out and Tracy already warned you that she wasn't bailing you out of jail again."

Luke grinned again, "My Precious Popsicle says that all the time and she always bails me out in the end. I think she just likes to make me sweat."

Lucky smiled, "Good for her." He finished his coffee and stood up. "I'll see you later dad."

"Bye, Cowboy."

Lucky turned around and walked out the door. He wondered what his father was up to with Alexis. Last time the two of them plotted together Katherine Bell was presumed dead because of a trap meant for Helena. He hoped that whatever they were up to had nothing to do with Helena because that wouldn't be good for any of the Spencers or Cassadines.

After watching his son leave, Luke pulled the folder back out from under the counter. He stared at the folder for minute knowing that he needed to destroy it before it fell into the wrong hands. He was amazed that this one little folder held the biggest piece of the Spencer-Cassadine puzzle. A piece that must always stay hidden because if discovered the wrath of evil would descend on them all.

* * *

><p>Alexis was sitting in her office at the law firm attempting to concentrate on the case in front her but she was failing miserably at it. She took off her glasses and rubbed her head. Her thoughts were running wild. How was she going to protect her girls and her grandchildren? Why hadn't she and Luke done a better job of covering their tracks back then? She was getting ready to throw the file in front of her onto the floor when her door opened and Diane walked in.<p>

"I come bearing gifts," Diane announced holding up a bottle of wine with a bow on it. Noticing her friend's frustrated appearance, she asked, "Okay, what's wrong? That is not the face of a woman who's daughter has graduated from Yale and is coming home."

Alexis had nearly forgotten that Kristina would be home today. How could she forget something like that? She had been waiting for this day for weeks. "I'm just ready to be done with work so I can welcome my daughter home."

Diane eyed her suspiciously. She was sure something else was on her friend's mind, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine. Really." Alexis tried to convince her. "I'm just worried about Sam. She found out she is having a boy and I think it just became more real for me that my daughter is about to have two children to raise on her own."

Diane sat down across from Alexis, "She is not alone. She has you and her sisters. And I have the utmost faith that Jason is going to wake up and be there for her and those children."

Alexis smiled. She wasn't as optimistic as Diane but she appreciated that her friend was trying to be supportive and helpful. Alexis decided that let the bad thoughts she was having go for now. She pointed to the wine bottle in Diane's hand, "What are we celebrating?" she asked.

Diane sat the bottle on the desk, "This is for Kristina's homecoming dinner. My wine guy said that this is this year's wine to have. A bottle is very hard to come by but I figure that my best friend's daughter only graduates from Yale once so it's well worth the expense."

Alexis laughed, "Well, you are coming over tonight to help Kristina and me drink that right?"

"Well, I assumed this was a family dinner."

"Since when are you not family?" Alexis asked her. She put her glasses back on and pointed at Diane, "I will see you at 7."

Diane smiled at her, "I will bring dessert." Diane informed her as she stood to leave.

"Something chocolate?"

"Of course," Diane said with a chuckle as she left.

Alexis focused on the legal case in front of her deciding to leave thoughts of the past in the past and just focus on the present. She wanted one last night of happiness with those she cared about before every thing surely fell apart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aunt Molly!"

Molly looked up from her phone and saw her niece looking up at her. She hadn't even noticed that the 3-year-old had come back into the living room. Molly quickly hit send on her phone and shoved it in her back pocket. She bent down and smiled at Dani, "What is it Dan-Dan?"

Dani let out a sigh and said, "I said, can you read me a story?"

Molly picked up her niece in a big hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Maybe if you unglued yourself from your phone you would hear what people were saying to you," Sam said as she walked into the living carrying a stack of plates and silverware.

Molly glanced at her sister with a sheepish grin, "Sorry" she said quickly before turning her attention back Dani. "So what story do you want me to read?"

"I'll go find one."

"Okay," Molly told her as put her back on the floor. Time Dani's feet hit the floor she took off running upstairs to find a book. Molly looked over at Sam and noticed her sister was giving her a questioning look. "What?" Molly asked her.

"So…what's his name?" Sam asked her.

"What's who's name?" Molly responded innocently.

"The boy you've been texting since Dani and I got here."

"There- there's no boy," Molly stuttered.

"Uh-huh," Sam replied with a grin.

Before Molly could try and talk her way out of having this conversation with her big sister the door opened and Kristina walked in. Molly let out a sigh of relief that she had been granted a temporary reprieve from Sam's questioning and ran over to hug her other sister. "Hi, Kristina. I'm so glad you're home."

Kristina gave her sister a hug, "I'm glad to finally be back in Port Charles permanently," Kristina told her. She looked over at Sam, "Hi, Sam. How are you and my little niece or nephew?"

"Nephew," Sam said with a big smile.

"Aww…now you'll have one of each. Speaking of…" Kristina looked around, "where's Dani?" she asked.

"Upstairs looking for a book," Molly responded. She looked over at Sam and said, "Umm…I'll go check on her." She quickly stepped around Sam and rushed up stairs.

Sam chuckled as she watched her baby sister flee the room like she was running from the police.

Kristina looked at her sister confused, "What's going on?"

"Molly is trying to avoid me questioning her about the boy she was talking to," Sam explained.

Kristina laughed, "Ah. That explains it." She walked over to the couch and flopped down. "So, where's Mom?"

"Picking up dinner. She called and said she would be here soon." Sam joined her sister on the couch. "She's really glad you are home."

"It's good to be home," Kristina looked down at the floor, "I just hope it doesn't upset her that I won't be living here."

Sam's mouth dropped open, "You still haven't told her?"

Kristina gave her sister a guilty look, "I just…I couldn't do it." She let out a little laugh, "I'm such a wuss."

Sam laughed, "Being afraid of Mom doesn't make you a wuss. It makes you smart."

Kristina nodded, "True."

Just then the door opened and Alexis came in followed by Diane. Both women were carrying multiple bags. Alexis smiled upon seeing that Kristina was already there. "Hey, Kristina." She sat the bags down and walked over to her middle daughter and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're home."

"It's good to be home."

Sam was looking through the bags that her mom and Diane had sat on the table. "Do you think you got enough food?" Sam asked them.

"Hey, don't look at me," Diane said. "Your mother thinks she's feeding an army instead of 6 people."

Alexis laughed, "Well, I wanted to make sure everyone had plenty of choices. Besides now I don't have to attempt to cook and ruin food this week."

Sam laughed, "Thanks for passing on your cooking skills to me. Molly will be glad that she doesn't have to pretend to like your cooking now."

Alexis gave her oldest daughter a dirty look, "Remember that when Dani says the same thing to you."

Sam shrugged, "She already tells me that my cooking is bad."

Diane and Kristina snickered. Diane handed Kristina a glass of wine. "I may not know how to cook either but I can pick out a great wine."

Sam frowned and rubbed her stomach, "Make sure you drink one for me."

"Oh, we will," Diane informed her with a smile.

Alexis shook her head and then looked around. "Where are Molly and Dani?"

"Upstairs," Sam told her. "I'll go get them."

"I'll find them," Diane told her as she walked to the stairs, "I need to use the ladies room anyway."

"Okay, thanks Diane." Sam said as she watched the older woman leave. Only Sam, Alexis, and Kristina remained in the living room. Sam mouthed and motioned for her sister that it was now or never.

Kristina took a deep breath, "Mom, I've got to tell you something."

Alexis turned around from the taking the food out the bags, "What is it sweetie?"

"I bought an apartment," she declared.

Alexis looked at her with a shocked expression, "You what?"

"I bought an apartment," Kristina repeated, "instead of paying rent I decided to buy my own place. I used my first trust fund payment as the down payment. I have a good job waiting for me and since there is more then enough money in my trust fund to pay for it I was able to get a loan."

"Kristina, you don't know anything about what to look for when buying a home. How do you know you didn't buy a money pit?" Alexis asked concerned that her daughter had made an impulsive decision that would turn into a disaster.

Kristina looked over at Sam, "You wouldn't rip me off would you?"

"Wait…What?" Alexis said as she looked back and forth between her daughters. "You sold Kristina your apartment?"

"Yeah. It was time." Sam responded as she sat down at the table. "I only kept it these past 4 years in case Jason and I…" Sam stopped and took a deep breath, "I was holding on to it because I was scared that one day I would need it. But with every thing that has happened I realize that I can't live my life in doubt. So when Kristina was here last month I was talking about selling it and she asked me what the asking price was. I told her and she offered to buy it." Sam smiled at her sister, "Selling it to her I think made letting go of my old life easier."

Alexis smiled and looked at Kristina, "I'm going miss you living here."

"Don't worry, I promise to visit." Kristina grinned, "As long as you don't cook."

Sam burst out laughing.

"Very funny" Alexis told her with a laugh.

"Aunt Krissy!" Dani yelled as she ran into the living room towards her aunt.

Kristina grabbed her and scooped her up in her arms, "Hey, Dan-Dan."

Dani squeezed Kristina's neck, "I'm glad you're home. Does that mean we can eat?"

Everyone laughed. Alexis waved everyone towards the table, "Let's eat, then."

* * *

><p>Lulu was looking through the desk drawers in the office of the Haunted Star trying to figure out why her father broke in and what he took. All the money was in the safe and none of the paperwork for the casino was missing. She sat down and looked through the bottom drawer for the fourth time.<p>

"Lose something?"

Lulu looked up to see Ethan standing in the doorway giving her a puzzled look.

"I'm not sure." She said as she closed the drawer. "When I got here I went to the bar and noticed that the Scotch was a lot lower tonight then it was a couple of days ago. I came in here and noticed that the lock had been tampered with. I'll give two guesses as to who would drink my Scotch and break into my office."

Ethan grinned, "Did you check the safe?"

"First thing I checked. All the money is there."

"Did you check to see if it's real?"

"Second thing I checked. Do you have any idea why Dad would have broken in here?"

Ethan shrugged, "Well, before you bought the Haunted Star, he used to hide papers and Ids for his various scams. Maybe he's running a new con and needed one of the aliases that he hid here."

Lulu nodded, "That's true. But why didn't he just wait until I was here to get it? It's not like I care that he pulls cons."

"You want me to explain why Luke Spencer does the things he does?"

Lulu laughed and shook her head, "Sorry. I don't think anyone including Dad can explain that one." Changing the subject, Lulu asked her brother, "So, why didn't you come have dinner with me and your nephews last night?"

"Spinelli and I were on a stakeout and we didn't get done until like 9," he explained.

"I had plenty of leftovers," she informed him, "you could have still come by. Of course you would have known that if you had called me."

"Sorry. I kind of got…ummm…distracted." he said now avoiding her gaze.

Lulu smirked at him, "What's her name?"

"What's who's name?" he asked innocently.

Lulu shook her head, "You're as bad as Cam."

"Still haven't figured out who his mystery girlfriend is?" Ethan asked gladly switching the attention from himself to his nephew.

"Not yet. Which is why you are coming home with me to have dinner with us. Maybe you can get it out of him." She said as she stood.

"If he wanted people to know he would tell us," he reminded her.

"Fine. We can sit here and talk about your mystery woman instead," she said with a grin.

He definitely didn't want that, "So what's for dinner?"

Lulu gave him a satisfied look, "Olivia brought us a lasagna."

"Sounds good to me," he said as he stood up.

"I cook dinner and you avoid it like the plaque. Olivia makes dinner and you get all excited for family dinner."

Ethan grinned at her, "That's because I'm smart."

Lulu rolled her eyes at him and pushed him out the door making sure to lock the door. She reminded herself to check into getting an alarm system because a simple door lock wouldn't keep her dad out. Although an alarm probably wouldn't keep him out either but it would make it harder for him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I still don't understand how Spinelli got stuck in a doggie door," Kristina told her sister. Sam was telling them a story about a recent case that had gone wrong.<p>

"Well, our client was supposed to leave us a key in a hidden place so we could get in and install hidden cameras. We couldn't find the key but Spinelli noticed the doggie door and said he would climb through it and let Ethan and me in. Ethan and I told him that it was a bad idea and that he would get stuck. So, Ethan went to check that front porch again and I went back to the car to call our client. Ethan calls me a few minutes later and tells me to get to the back door. I thought he had found the key but when I got there all I could see was Spinelli's legs hanging out the door. He was stuck in the doggie door."

They all burst out laughing.

"How did you get him out?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Well, it turns out that Ethan had actually found the key. He went and opened the front door to get in the house. Since I couldn't help pull Spinelli out…well…let's just say it took a little baking grease, some pulling, and a lot of laughing."

Alexis buried her face in her hands and shook her head while laughing. "The image of Ethan pulling a greased up Spinelli out of a doggie door is…", she couldn't finish her sentence because she was laughing so hard.

They all started laughing again.

"Uncle Spin is silly," Dani said.

Getting her laughter under control, Sam told her daughter, "Yes, Uncle Spin is very silly."

Dani looked over at Alexis and grinned, "What's for dessert Grandma?"

Alexis reached over and pinched her nose, "I got all different kinds of dessert, including your favorite."

Dani opened her eyes wide, "Chocolate chip cookies?"

Alexis grinned at her and winked, "Yep."

"Yay!"

"Okay, I'm going to go make some coffee." Alexis said

"I think Diane could use some," Kristina laughed.

"Hey, now" Diane said as she poured the last drops of wine from the bottle into her glass.

"Did you just drink that whole bottle?" Molly asked.

"Your mother and sister helped."

"Ummm…I only had one glass," Kristina reminded her.

"Me too!" Alexis yelled from the kitchen.

Diane shrugged and tipped the glass to her lips.

Sam and Kristina laughed and shook their heads. One of them would definitely be driving Diane home later.

Alexis was in the kitchen chuckling quietly as she made coffee. She closed the top of the coffee maker and pushed the brew button. While she was standing there she picked up the mail that was laying on the counter and started going through it. There were a few bills and a bunch of junk mail. It was the last piece of mail in the stack that caught her eye though. She laid the rest of the mail down and stared at the envelope that had "Ms. Alexis Davis" written in a stately scrawl on the front. Alexis could feel the panic rising in her. It looked just like the envelop that contained the letter she had gotten yesterday. Taking a deep breath, she quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Alexis, (or should I call you Natasha?)_

_You robbed me of something very precious and I will reclaim it. Not only do I know your secrets but I know the secrets that your daughters are keeping. I will use that knowledge to get what is rightfully mine and you and your "friend" will not stand in my way. You two may have won the first round years ago but I can assure you that will not be the case this time._

Alexis took several deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't want her girls or her friend seeing her panic. She calmed herself down, shoved the letter in her pocket, and place the coffee pot on the tray with the mugs, sugar, and cream. Plastering a smile on her face she picked up the tray and rejoined everyone in the living room. In the back of her mind she knew that every thing would crash down around her soon but for now she was going to enjoy her family.

***Thanks for the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks for the reviews. For the record Molly and Cam are both sixteen and sophomores in high school. I've SORASed Emma and Spencer to teenagers for storyline purposes. They fifteen and freshmen. **

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the PI office that she shared with Spinelli and Ethan. She had just dropped Dani off at preschool and needed to check up on some cases before heading to the hospital to visit Jason. She was surprised to find Ethan already at work.<p>

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked curiously. It was the second time this week he was here before her. Normally he didn't show up until around noon.

He looked up at her, "Well, good morning to you too Sam."

Sam sat down at her desk, "Sorry. It's just weird seeing you here so early. Especially twice in one week."

"My sleep schedule is a bit off." He grinned, "I promise to start showing up after lunch from now on."

Sam laughed and shook her head, "Have you heard from Spinelli?"

"He was going to do some research for the Jacobs case so I'm sure he's in a orange soda and barbecue chip induced coma right now."

Confused Sam asked, "The Jacobs case is about cheating. How much research does it take to figure out who one guy is?"

Ethan handed her an envelope of photos, "Well, it turns out that it's a little more complicated then that. Let's just say that Mrs. Jacobs is a busy woman."

Sam started shifting through the photos. He wasn't kidding. "There's five different guys here."

"Uh-huh."

"She must start when her husband leaves for work and keep going right up until he comes home."

"Yeah, and that's just from yesterday. No telling what her schedule for the rest of the week is like."

"You don't think that she's…"

"Turning tricks?" He finished. "Could be. If she is then their petty cash box must be full."

Sam laughed, "Probably." She stuffed the pictures back into the envelope. "Wait…these are from yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"So you picked them up this morning?" Her curiosity was starting to get the best of her.

"Yeah. Why?" He answered confused at what she was getting at.

Sam crossed her arms and smirked at him, "So what's her name?"

Ethan froze. First Lulu and now Sam. Was he wearing a sign on his forehead that said _I'm seeing someone_? "What are you talking about?"

She grinned with the satisfaction of knowing she was right about why he was coming into work early lately. "The woman that you are seeing that obviously has a job that requires her to get up early."

Ethan stood up and picked up a folder for another case, "That's none of your business. I'm going to see Ms. Williams let her now about the _prize_ of a boyfriend she has." The man had committed over a dozen crimes and had never spent a day in jail which was kind of impressive. Although he was pretty sure Ms. Williams would share that sentiment.

Sam smirked at him again, "I'm going to find out who she is," she teased.

"Uh-huh," Ethan said as he left. He hoped Sam wasn't being serious because if she found out he was seeing her sister then everyone would know and he wasn't ready to deal with that yet.

* * *

><p>Molly was shoving books into her locker at Madison Prep when she heard her phone beep letting her know she had a text message. She pulled out her phone and looked at the message.<p>

_Kellys 3?_

Molly grinned and typed in _Yes_ before putting her phone on silent and shoving it back into her book bag.

"You are so going to get your phone taken away one day," a voice beside her said.

Molly turned and smiled at Emma Drake. "I put it on silent."

"Uh-huh. Since when are so giddy over texts?" the petite brunette asked.

"Someone sent me something funny. That's all."

"Uh-huh," Emma said with a smirk.

"Stop saying that!"

Emma threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine. Don't tell me who keeps texting you that puts that goofy expression on your face. I just won't tell you what happened to me yesterday." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Wait. What happened?" Molly asked curiously.

"You first," Emma said still grinning.

Before Molly could answer the bell rang letting them know that they had 5 minutes before first period started. "At lunch okay?"

Emma nodded, "Okay. But you are so going first."

"Fine," Molly relented.

"See you at lunch then," Emma said as she turned and walked down the hall towards her class.

Molly sighed and started walking to her class. She had really wanted to keep this to herself for a while. However, telling Emma about the guy she was seeing wouldn't be nearly as bad as telling her mom or sisters. Maybe her friend could even help her out so she could see him without even letting her mom know about it. That is as long as Emma didn't tell her mom because Robin Scorpio just happened to be her sister Sam's best friend and Robin would definitely tell Sam.

* * *

><p>Lucky walked of the elevator at General hospital and walked towards the nurses station. A John Doe with a gunshot wound had been brought in and Lucky had been assigned to the case. He saw Robin standing behind the nurses station so he walked over to her.<p>

"Hey Robin."

Robin looked up and smiled at him, "Hi, Lucky. I guess you're here about the John Doe."

"Yeah. What's his status?"

"He's still in surgery. CSU already picked up his clothes. As soon as they find the bullet you can have that too."

"Thanks Robin," he said as he rubbed his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Lucky thought for a moment before saying, "I just have a bad feeling about this case. It has all the makings of mob violence. A man with no ID dumped in an alley off Baker Street?"

Robin shook her head in disgust, "I wish the mob would leave Port Charles. I just-" Robin clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"I know," Lucky said sympathetically. He smiled at her, "How's Emma doing?"

Robin laughed, "Do you want a teenage daughter?"

"Only if you take my teenage son," he countered.

She laughed again, "On second thought."

"So, what's going on with her?" he asked.

Robin sighed, "Well, let's see…She's fifteen, a freshman in high school, and she no longer has her dad because of some whack job."

Lucky understood perfectly what Robin was going through, "It's hard I know. Cam is really secretive sometimes. I think he just misses his mom more then he lets on."

Robin's anger came back, "If I could just get my hands on Anthony Zacchara," clenching her fists again.

"You and everyone else in Port Charles," he reminded her.

"Well, maybe one day we will all get our chance at him," Robin said as she let her anger recede.

Lucky smiled, "Hopefully. I guess I'll go see what CSU has found then. Will you let me know when he's out of surgery?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks," Lucky turned leave but stopped, "You know if ever need anyone to talk to about the perils of raising a teenager alone just call me, okay?"

Robin smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Have a good day. And good luck." Lucky said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Bye Lucky," Robin said before returning to the mountain of charts in front of her.

Lucky stepped on the elevator hoping he was wrong about this being a mob related crime because more mob violence was the last thing that Port Charles needed.

* * *

><p>Alexis was in her office going through a case but she was having trouble concentrating. It had been a week since she had gotten the last letter and she had yet to talk to Luke. According to Lulu, he had taken off on some con. She took off her glasses and rubbed her temples. As she massaged her aching head the door to her office opened and Luke walked in. Alexis let out a sigh of relief.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Natasha." Luke said as he walked towards her desk.

"Sorry," she apologized. Biting off the head of the one person who would help probably wasn't the best idea. "I got another letter." She opened her desk drawer and pulled it out.

Luke reached into the pocket of his suit coat and pulled out an envelope similar to the one in Alexis' hand. "I got one too." Alexis could see _Mr. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Sr_. written in the same familiar scrawl.

Alexis leaned back in her chair, "This just keeps getting better."

Luke sat down in the chair across from her, "Yeah well our 'friend' has taken to threatening my children. Plus, something about how they are keeping secrets from me."

"That's pretty much what mine said."

"I guess my little trip to Greece alerted our 'friend' to the fact that you didn't keep your mouth shut like he ordered in the first letter."

Alexis looked at him concerned, "Should I even ask what you were doing in Greece?"

"Making sure the existence of certain records was erased. If someone else found them then they didn't take them."

Alexis buried her face in her hands, "How much longer do you think we have before we have to tell our families."

Luke's expression harden, "If I have my way then never. If I find our little 'friend' then that will be the end of it."

Alexis knew he was serious, "Then I hope you find him before he decides to contact any of our kids. Because once that happens there's no going back."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky walked through the front door of his house and found Cameron sitting on the couch with a textbook on his lap.

"Hey, Dad," Cameron said looking up from his book.

"Hey," Lucky laid his keys on the table and picked up the mail, "where's Aidan?"

Cameron closed his book, "He's at Uncle Steve and Aunt Olivia's. Remember?"

Lucky groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Right. His trip to the zoo tomorrow. Olivia agreed to take him because I have to work," he said shaking his head.

"Aidan and Gabi were so excited," Cameron said with a smile. "I bet they'll stay up all night."

Lucky chuckled, "Poor Olivia. She'll need a vacation after spending a day with your brother and cousin and 25 kindergarteners."

Cameron laughed and pulled out his phone to check his text messages.

"Afraid you might miss her texts?" Lucky teased his eldest son while sorting through the mail which consisted of bills and junk mail.

"Her who?" Cameron asked innocently.

"Still going with that answer, huh?" Lucky shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the last piece of mail in the pile. In a neat, elegant scrawl was am envelop addressed to _Mr. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Jr_.

"What's for dinner?" Cameron asked as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Lucky stopped staring at the envelop and looked down at Cameron, "What's here?"

Cameron laughed, "Week old bread and peanut butter."

Lucky laughed and dropped the mail on the coffee table, "In that case, how about Kelly's?"

Cameron stood up, "Sounds good to me."

"And then we should probably go to the grocery store," Lucky said as they walked towards the door.

Cameron laughed, "Probably."

Things like the mail and work could wait. Tonight Lucky was going to have dinner and spend time with his son which was something he hadn't done much lately.

* * *

><p>Lulu paced back and forth on her bedroom floor. Dante was helping Ronnie out at work since Ronnie's partner was sick and the PCPD was flooded with cases. Lulu stopped pacing and looked at her watch. The longest five minutes of her life were finally up. She stared through the door that led to the bathroom at the pregnancy test lying on the counter. She took a deep breath and walked over to bathroom counter. She closed her eyes and took another breath.<p>

"Just look at it," she told herself out loud.

She opened her eyes and picked up the test. A bright red plus sign stared back at her. She started breathing heavily as she sunk to the floor and leaned her head the wall. She tried to calm herself but the sounds of multiple explosions and the sound of Dr. Lee saying "_We can't find the heartbeat_," blended together causing the tears to start flowing.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on a hard plastic chair in the low-lit room that had been Jason's home for the past five months. She entwined her fingers in his and held his hand up to her cheek. "Did you hear me? We're gonna have a son. Dani is so excited to have a baby brother," Sam smiled thoughtfully, "I wonder if he'll have brown hair and blue eyes like her? Or maybe he will look just like you."<p>

The door opened gently and Robin peeked in.

"I know," Sam said as she wiped away a tear that had formed at the edge of her eye, "visiting hours are over."

Robin shook her head, "Do I look like hospital security? Or Epiphany?"

Sam laughed, "I take it you're not gonna throw me out?"

"Nope," Robin's expression changed to a more serious, "I'm actually glad you're here. Matt and I might be on to something that could bring Jason out of the coma."

Sam's eyes widened, "What is it?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up," Robin took a deep breath, "but we've been comparing Jason's test results to those of another patient and they have similar characteristics. We've researched a procedure that is highly successful and the leading doctor for the procedure has agreed to perform it on the other patient. He's also agreed to take a look at Jason's case."

"The other patient you're talking about is Johnny Zacchara, isn't it?" Sam asked as she leaned back in the chair.

Robin nodded, "Johnny's case is less complicated because he hasn't had previous surgeries and since his uncle Rudy approved it we can go ahead with the surgery."

Sam rubbed her face, "Anthony did this to Jason and now his son could help bring him back."

"I'm not sure which is worse for Johnny," Robin said with a sigh, "leaving him in the coma or letting him awaken to learn exactly what his father has done."

Sam picked Jason's hand back up, "Especially since he thought Anthony was dead. We all thought he was dead. Everyone assumed that Anthony was dead because of what happened to Abby. Him disappearing and running off to form an alliance of evil with Helena never crossed anyone's mind."

Robin shook her head and bit her lip, "I may be a doctor but if there is anyone I wouldn't help if they were dying it's Anthony Zacchara or Helena Cassadine," she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You have enough to deal with. You don't need an emotional basket case of a doctor on top of it."

Sam looked at her, "You don't have to apologize. You lost your husband and your daughter lost her father. If there was ever a time to be an emotional basket case then it's now."

"Thanks," Robin said with a little smile. "I'll leave you so you can visit some more. But if Epiphany catches you…"

"I know," Sam smiled, "I'm on my own."

"I'll let you know more about the procedure for Jason when I have more information," Robin told her as she stepped through the doorway.

"Thanks," Sam said as Robin turned and left. Sam turned her attention back to Jason, "Did you hear that? You might be coming back to us." Sam closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Jason's hand. She hoped that Robin and Matt had finally found the solution that would end her five month long nightmare.

* * *

><p>Kristina pushed the door to her apartment closed and locked the deadbolt. She tossed her keys and the stack of mail onto the coffee table. After tossing her briefcase on the couch and kicking off her high heels she flopped down on the couch. She picked up the stack of mail and start sorting through it. "Bill, bill, Yale Alumni Society," she raised her eyebrow, "let me guess they want money too?" The next piece of mail was an envelope with <em>Ms. Kristina Corinthos-Davis <em>handwritten in elegant writing on it.

"Well, Mr. Fancy Letter are you asking for money too?" she sarcastically asked. _Oh good lord, I'm talking to my mail_, Kristina thought while shaking her head. Before she could open the letter there was knock at her door.

She tossed the mail back on the coffee table, walked to the door, and looked through the peephole. She grinned and opened the door. "I thought you had to work late?"

"Well, when the cheating spouse gets arrested for soliciting a prostitute your work is kind of done," Ethan explained with a shrug as he walked into her apartment carrying a brown paper take out bag. "You'd think after he got arrested the first time he would learn the difference between a hooker and an undercover cop.

Kristina laughed as she closed the door, "Or you know…stop picking up hookers."

"If it wasn't for stupid people your sister, Spinelli, and me wouldn't have jobs," he said as he sat the bag on the coffee table.

"True," Kristina pointed to the bag, "What's in the bag?"

"Dinner," he said while taking containers out of the bag, "I hope you are in the mood for Chinese."

Kristina smiled at him, "You brought me dinner?"

"You sounded tired when I talked to you earlier so figured you'd be too tired to fix yourself something to eat. So…" he trailed off.

"You brought me dinner," she teased.

He turned and pointed at her, "You keep that up and I'll eat your egg roll."

Kristina gasped in a mocking tone, "Mean."

Ethan laughed, "So what do you have to drink?"

Kristina tried to think of what she had, "I think there's a couple of bottles of wine in the fridge."

"A couple of bottles? What are you trying to do? Get me drunk and take advantage of me?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Kristina smirked, "Yeah, like I need to get you drunk for that."

"Ouch," he said with feigned hurt.

Kristina flopped down on the couch next to him, "Truth hurts."

Ethan just laughed, "I'll go get the wine." He leaned over and kissed her before getting up to go to the kitchen.

Kristina laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear as he left the room. She grabbed the mail and threw is under the coffee table. She'd worry about the mail tomorrow. Tonight she was going to relax and spend time with Ethan. She knew their time sneaking around undetected by their families would end one day so she wanted to enjoy it will it lasted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure this is going to work?" Alexis asked Stefan. "What if he figures it out?"<em>

"_Don't worry Alexis," Stefan said as he brushed a sweat stricken strand of hair out of her eyes._

_The door to the dimly lit room opened which caused Alexis to panic._

"_Breath," Stefan demanded, "it's not him."_

_The panic subsided somewhat when Alexis saw the same blonde woman from earlier approach them. The blonde woman was carrying a squirming baby in her arms._

"_He hasn't come yet?" the blonde woman asked._

_Stefan shook his head, "No, not yet. But we must hurry." He stood up and took the baby from the woman. "You must go before he comes. Or before some realizes you are gone."_

_The blonde woman nodded and turned to leave._

"_Wait!" Alexis called._

_The blonde woman turned around._

"_Is she okay?" Alexis asked as tears filled her eyes._

_The blonde woman nodded, "She's safe from him."_

_Tears started falling from her eyes, "Thank you," Alexis managed to choke._

_The blonde woman nodded once again before opening the door and disappearing into the night._

_Stefan walked over to Alexis and placed the baby in her arms. "It's a boy."_

_Alexis looked at Stefan in a panic, "But I had a girl," she hissed._

_Stefan shook his head, "We found the baby before we knew what you were having. So remember. You had a boy. This is your son."_

_Alexis closed her eyes to help suppress the rising panic, "I had a boy. This is my son," she repeated._

_Stefan stroked her hair, "Good girl."_

_Alexis looked down at the baby and then looked back at Stefan, "Do you think he got her out of here safely?"_

"_Slipping in and out of tight spots and moving through the darkness are his specialties," Stefan said through clenched teeth. _

_Alexis knew it pained him to speak highly of his family's enemy but he'd do anything to help her protect her child. "Thank you Stefan."_

_Stefan smiled at her but before he could respond he heard noises down the hall, "He's coming," he told her._

_Alexis took a deep breath and looked down at the baby in her arms, "I'm so sorry. Whoever you are," she whispered before the door flung open and a darkness came over the three souls huddled together in the old, cold room._

Alexis bolted up on the couch, clutching the blanket that laid over her. The memories from long ago seemed as if they had just occurred. She saw Molly coming through the door which caused her to quickly suppressed the panic running through her body.

"Mom?" Molly asked as she closed the door behind her, "are you okay?"

Alexis rubbed her face and pulled herself together, "I'm fine sweetie. I guess I fell asleep waiting for you and when you opened the door it startled me."

Molly walked towards the couch, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Alexis shook her head, "It's okay. I'm fine. That will teach me to take naps on the couch," she said with a laugh. "How was babysitting Dani?"

"She colored while I did some homework and then Sam brought pizza home for dinner," Molly said with a shrug.

"Did you finish all your homework?" Alexis asked while folding up the blanket.

"I still have little left," she adjusted her book bag on her shoulders, "which I'm going to go finish now."

"Okay, I'll come see you before I go to bed," Alexis told her youngest daughter with a smile.

"Alright," Molly said as she walked towards the stairs, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Alexis assured her.

Molly nodded, "Okay. I'll see you later," and with that she turned and walked out of the living room.

Alexis sank back onto the couch. She most definitely was not okay but there was no reason to burden her teenage daughter with secrets from the past. Secrets that were going to come out eventually and Alexis wasn't sure how she was going to deal with the fall out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working more on The Way We Get By but I didn't forget about this one. Please Read and Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Lulu sat in her office on the Haunted Star attempting to concentrate on the casino's books but her mind kept wandering elsewhere. She glanced down at her watch. In two hours she would know for certain if she was truly pregnant again. If she was then for next few months she would be on pins and needles waiting for something to go wrong again.

"Lulu?" a voice said quietly.

Lulu jumped a little and looked up into Lucky's concerned face, "Lucky, you scared me."

"Sorry," he said as he walked into the office, "are you okay?"

Lulu sighed, "I'm just tired."

"I know the feeling," he answered as he sat down across from her.

"I think Dad is up to something," she said changing the subject so Lucky wouldn't scrutinize her behavior.

"Me too," Lucky answered, "and it has something to do with Alexis."

"Please tell me it has nothing to do with Helena," Lulu asked as she sank back in her chair.

"I wish I could," Lucky shrugged, "but I don't know what they're up to."

"But you're gonna try to find out?" she grinned.

"Of course," he grinned back.

"Well, he broke into my office and took something but it wasn't money," Lulu informed him, "Ethan thinks it was materials to pull a con."

"But you don't agree?" Lucky asked.

"No," she said as she reached in a desk drawer and pulled out a hefty envelope, "cause I found these this morning."

Lucky took the envelope and looked through it, "This is probably every fake passport and document he has."

"Kinda hard to pull a con without those," Lulu said.

"Yeah," Lucky said as he shoved the contents back into the envelope and handed it back to Lulu, "I guess I need to find out what he's up too."

"Please do before round eight hundred of the Spencer-Cassadine war begins," Lulu begged.

"I'll try," he answered as he stood, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Okay," Lucky said as he turned to leave, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she answered as he walked out of the office. She sighed and looked at her watch again. Time was moving too slow today.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't mind covering for me?" Molly asked Emma as they walked down the front steps of Madison Prep.<p>

"Of course not," Emma reassured her before grinning, "but if you get caught you're on your own."

Molly let out a sigh, "Thanks, Em. You're the best."

"You better fill me on all the details later," Emma smiled, "especially since I'm going to spend two hours in the library by myself."

"I will," Molly promised, "Did I mention you're the best?"

Emma smiled, "Yes, but it doesn't hurt to say it again."

"Thanks again," Molly smiled, "I'll call you later."

"Bye," Emma said as she watched Molly practically run down the sidewalk.

"So, are you really going to the library?" a voice asked from behind her.

Emma spun around and grinned, "Do you have another suggestion?"

"Maybe," he answered.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"You'll have to come with me and find out," he grinned.

"You're just full of mystery, aren't you Spencer Cassadine?" Emma teased.

Spencer shrugged and took her hand as they started walking away from the school both unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

><p>Ethan walked down the stairs and into Kelly's dining room.<p>

"Coffee?" Mike asked him.

"Go to, please," Ethan answered.

Mike sat the to go cup down in front of him, "Want your mail?"

"Depends," Ethan answered with a grin, "are there any bills?"

Mike shook his head, "Looks like junk mail and a fancy invitation."

Ethan tossed the junk mail to the side and picked up the envelope Mike was referring to. _Mr. Ethan Lovett_ was written across the front, "Fancy," he muttered as he shoved it in this pocket and toss down some money for the coffee, "Thanks, Mike."

Mike nodded and went back to work.

Ethan grabbed his coffee and made his way outside. He was walking towards the P.I. office when he was stopped by a familiar voice and a giggle. He paused and looked around trying to determine where it came from. He heard the voice again and was able to establish where is came from. He quietly peeked around the corner and grinned at what he saw. Well, that solved one mystery. He quietly left and kept walking to work while grinning mischievously.

* * *

><p>Laura looked down at the letter on her lap before returning her gaze to the Paris skyline. She closed her eyes and thought about the words she had just read. <em>I know what you did thirty-one years ago.<em>

Her mind drifted back to those events.

_"Here," Stefan said as he handed her a squirming newborn baby._

_"What if I get caught?" Laura asked shaking._

_"Mikkos and Stravos are away right now but they could return any minute," Stefan whispered quietly, "you must hurry."_

_Laura nodded as she held the baby tightly._

_"Alexis had one request," Stefan whispered._

_"What?" she whispered._

_"She is to be named Samantha," Stefan whispered again._

_"Okay," she nodded as she turned and quickly left. She quietly slipped through the castle using secret passages she had discovered months earlier. She would use them to escape one day but that wouldn't be tonight. The tiny infant she held would be the one escaping tonight. She finally reached the agreed upon meeting point and looked down at the baby in her arms. Where was he?_

_"Laura," a voice whispered._

_She sighed in relief and stepped around the corner, "We must hurry."_

_"I know," he said as he reached out and touched her face with his free hand, "I wish you could come with me too."_

_Laura fought back her tears as she looked at the baby he held, "Where did you find..."_

_"Him," Luke finished._

_"Alexis had a girl," she said looking down at the baby she held, "but only Stefan witnessed the birth."_

_"Good," he sighed, "maybe we can pull this off after all."_

_Laura nodded and they switched the babies, "She needs to be named Samantha,"_

_"I'll make sure it happens," Luke answered, "and the next time I come back it will be for you."_

_Laura nodded and kissed him before they both turned and made their ways through the darkness._

Laura shook her head at the memories and stood up shaking. She knew what she had to do. It was time to return to Port Charles.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait.<strong>


End file.
